


bend and twist

by miaouerie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (the following characters are cameos only), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Antoc Merrick - Freeform, Cassian Andor's parents - Freeform, Chapters with explicit content have additional tags, Davits Draven - Freeform, Explicit Consent, F/M, Galen Erso - Freeform, Gen, Human K-2SO, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Lyra Erso - Freeform, Mon Mothma - Freeform, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Saw Gerrera - Freeform, Sexual Content, Shara Bey - Freeform, infuriating group project members, vaguely american college system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaouerie/pseuds/miaouerie
Summary: Jyn Erso's best friend is worried that as a 22-year-old college student in a mess of upper division courses, Jyn doesn't de-stress as often or as well as she should—so she agrees to try out some yoga classes at the local community yoga studio, Root + Grow. The time slot Jyn picks out of convenience turns out to be taught by a fairly attractive instructor named Cassian. What can possibly happen with him?edit 10/7/20 -- currently on a short hiatus; next update will be after whumptober o/
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 101
Kudos: 84





	1. big breath in, deep breath out

“Try to get there on time, yeah? The studio’s a bit of a walk from the bus stop and from what I’ve heard the instructor who teaches the 5:30 class is pretty popular.” 

“Sure thing!” Jyn calls down as she closes the door to her apartment, turning her key in the lock before shutting the iron security door with a clang. She heads down the steps with her bag and yoga mat in tow and passes Bodhi from the landing; he’s leaning against his doorway with a grin. “Look at you. The class is gonna go great and you're going to love it, I just know it.” 

“I’ll call you after I finish, unless I call early to let you know I pulled a muscle and desperately need your assistance,” Jyn says over her shoulder as she hefts her yoga mat’s strap a little higher, her hand trailing on the railing. “But I appreciate the positive sentiment.” 

She and Bodhi live by the stairwell on the second and third floors of their apartment building, with a well-connected nexus of bus lines nearby that served to bump up the rent gently, year by year. The bus that comes is nearly full with the beginnings of the evening commute, but Jyn is able to ease herself towards a handrail near an exit just before the bus pulls away from the curb. 

Sighing, Jyn shrugs off her yoga mat and holds it close as the next stop brings in more commuters. Getting on a bus after a long day of classes at university wasn’t exactly her idea of relaxing, but Bodhi’s enthusiastic recaps of the yoga classes he’s been taking make settling down on the couch to binge watch stuff on TV feel very sedimentary by comparison. 

The community yoga studio that had opened last fall happens to be on the way to their favorite kebab shop, and after a few months Jyn had finally been convinced to heed the flyer in the window that advertised three free classes to newcomers. Bodhi was pleased and appeased, especially when they learnt the yoga studio offered discounts for referring. 

Still, today Jyn was feeling more than a little tempted to take the bus further into the city to go to the park and spend the hour staring at the setting sun’s sky rapidly fading into the evening colors of nighttime; Thursdays were always such long days at school for her. Or maybe she could go to the library—in there, she can find a quiet corner to put her head down and close her eyes for a nap before going home to meet Bodhi for dinner. 

...the library. Where tomorrow she’s supposed to meet with classmates to have another shitty group meeting for their group project. The last thing to stand in the way of a weekend she’s been suffering for since this past Monday, yet the most likely torment to last until the next week began. 

Jyn decides to get off the bus at the correct stop. 

Dwelling on her irritating classmates takes Jyn’s footsteps almost right past the signage that reads “Root + Grow Yoga Studio”. Jyn can see through the lettering in the window a few people milling about in what must be the lobby. 

The receptionist looks up when Jyn steps inside, giving her a placid smile with professional cheer. They take down Jyn’s registration as a newcomer promo as they thank Jyn for being a timely arrival. “Most people forget about this registration stuff taking a while, they just see the word ‘free’. Oh, and this class in particular—Thursdays at 5:30—is one of the most popular sessions.” 

“Ah, really?” 

“Yep. The class is a good beginner flow for those folks who are just getting started in their practice. Doesn’t hurt that the instructor’s pretty attractive too.” They hand Jyn a worn laminated sheet, slightly crinkled with a number and the studio’s name. “Bring this back at the end of class. Over there’s a bulletin board with the weekly schedule, updated Wednesdays, if you want to take a peek.” 

Jyn thanks them, assenting to take a picture of the schedule for reference. After finishing, she turns around to see the three other people in the lobby look away from an obvious side glance. Jyn is too annoyed in her fatigue to process their intent, so she slinks outside before one of them can get bold enough to approach her. 

The air outside is a little crisper and the sun a little more set when Jyn steps back out, digging in her pocket for her earbuds. She wishes, just a bit, that Bodhi was with her. Perhaps she’d feel a little less reticent about socializing with a friend to deflect conversation towards, if necessary. 

...Maybe that was Bodhi’s intention? It’s true that moving into their junior year of university, Jyn hasn’t felt the urge to expand her social circle by much. She’s okay with grabbing the occasional social drink after evening classes, but she’s also okay with not having to plan lunch around having someone to eat with. 

Well, Bodhi has been suggesting she join some of her major’s student organizations. And the yoga thing is kind of new, but now Jyn has an idea of what Bodhi might be trying to do—get her to branch out and ostensibly make more friends, maybe develop some hobbies along the way too?—but with that realization Jyn can pin down the motive for her best friend’s sudden interest in her extracurricular life. 

This past Christmas, Jyn had asked Bodhi if he’d like to spend it with her family, and her parents were happy to host their daughter’s best friend over the holidays. ' _Take care of her Bodhi, I’m counting on you,_ ' Galen had said in parting after the Ersos drove the two of them to the airport for goodbyes. Bodhi readily replied, 'She’s doing a great job of that herself,' but Jyn's father had smiled one of his inscrutable smiles: it was one that conveyed a fatherly fervor to others but one that Jyn has otherwise had too many patronizing clashes with. 

Still, the four of them had had a great holiday, and Jyn had been able to quash her grievances for the ten days they spent together. To her mother’s credit, Lyra had dropped by Jyn’s room on the last night to give her wry kudos for not getting into a spat with Galen the whole visit. Jyn had been prepared to continue carrying on as such after the trip home, but that was before she had been reacquainted with her father’s skill in plucking at a stranger’s paternalistic affinities (it didn’t help that he had the benefit of getting to know Bodhi over family dinners, a movie night, and presents). 

But even then, it isn’t exactly fair of her to let that knotted tangle of resentment simmer up and over to her long-time friendship with Bodhi. Jyn sighs irritably, fishing inside of her bag for a crushed packet of smokes. The nicotine isn’t as much of a comfort as the oral fixation is, but Jyn will take her opportunities to decompress as she can make them. 

The cigarette’s between her lips and her fingertips close around her lighter just as a voice says, “Smoking before a yoga class?” 

Jyn startles, but keeps from flinching. As she turns, she gets a whiff of some clean, clear scent. Cologne, maybe? 

The stranger before her doesn’t have the judgmental glare she had imagined, but one corner of his lips is quirked in a half-smile. “And?” Jyn challenges. She lights the cigarette in a practiced motion, breaking eye contact briefly to cup a hand around the flame. When she looks back, the stranger lifts his shoulder in a shrug, shifting the strap of his yoga mat. 

“Nothing, just a little peculiar from the kind of clients we typically welcome here. Not that you’re unwelcome,” he hastily adds as she lets out an exhale of smoke while staring back at him, “just that—you should probably finish that soon because the class will be starting soon.” 

He looks a little abashed, so Jyn decides to withhold her next defensive retort. Just a shade, at least. “Thanks for your concern. Yeah, I’ve heard the 5:30 class is pretty popular. The receptionist’s got my name down so I think I’m set.” 

“That’s good,” the guy says. “I’ll see you in there, then. The spots in the front and center tend to fill up quickly, so—” 

Jyn coughs exaggeratedly into her closed fist. “A bit bold of you to assume I plan on being near the front.” 

Now the guy’s _actually_ starting to flush red. Jyn takes him in from the corner of her eye as she hides a smile behind another drag. Not the usual type of boy she would relish in reducing to stammers—the annoying ones that interrupt her going about her day—in contrast, this guy seems well-meaning enough, standing a respectful distance away while awkwardly scratching at his nape. Loose but form-fitting shorts that stop at the knees and a plain shirt beneath a jacket. He’s not quite lanky, with a jawline shadowed by fairly groomed stubble. Warm, dark eyes looking away before darting back to hers. 

“I’ll see you in there,” Jyn says kindly enough, lifting one shoulder in not-quite-dismissiveness. He’s gone in the ten seconds that Jyn gives him to retreat while pointedly fiddling with her bag, at least. A look at the time tells her it’s 5:25, so Jyn stubs out the rest of her cigarette into her pack and goes inside.

\--

The lobby is empty save for the receptionist and a janitor. The double doors Jyn passes through reveal a wide room mirrored on all sides, and on the floor are yoga mats varying in a number of colors and patterns that Jyn guesses must count up to 29—plus herself walking in with her yoga mat, the 30th.

 _Or 31_ , Jyn realises as she spots the man on the slightly raised platform everyone’s mats are facing towards. The instructor. 

Who happens to be the man who spoke to her about smoking just outside the studio. 

...Okay. 

Jyn scurries to an empty spot in the third row, shunted all the way to the left. There, her vantage point of the man is a reduced profile, where she can see the stubbled angle of his jawline and how his arms are lined with lean but built muscle. 

“Hey! You must be new here!” the guy sitting to her right says in a loud hushed whisper. Jyn stares blankly back at the blond as she’s tugging off her shoes and socks, then moving down to sit. “I’m Luke,” he says by explanation. “I go to most of Cassian’s classes. He’s a pretty good instructor.” 

“Cassian?” 

“Yeah, the good-looking guy up there. He’s only just started these Thursday evening classes a few months ago, but they’ve been hitting the attendance cap earlier and earlier. It's kind of annoying, but what can you do except hope your sister doesn’t forget to leave the car keys on the counter before going to work? Ah well,” he says with disaffected ease, and Jyn politely replies, “I’m Jyn.” 

They both jump when the speakers suddenly emit a loud amplified noise, followed by the rapid taps of someone rapidly pressing the volume key on their cell phone; in turn, the loud sound dwindles to softer synth notes accompanied by a soothing piano melody. 

“Sorry everybody,” a voice says apologetically over the speakers, softly accented in its chagrin. “That was supposed to be a more relaxing intro. Anyway, I’m glad to see a lot of you back here, from last week’s lower back-focused session. This week’s class will be core-centric; we’ll have some lower back work but there will be equal and more focus on our abdominals. Yes, that means planks,” there’s a smile in the voice at the audience’s sighs and boos in jest, “we’ll be trying for sixty seconds today. We’ll begin in just a moment; any new faces with us this week?” 

Jyn sees about five hands shoot up, including someone on a mat one row up and to the right of her. Her own hands stay where they are resting atop her thighs, and she remains still as Cassian’s gaze sweeps over in their direction. “Welcome to the Root + Grow’s 5:30pm beginner asana yoga practice. I’m Cassian. I’m happy to spend the next hour here with all of you in mindfulness. Let’s get started...” 

And it’s only for a split second that their eyes meet, but Jyn feels her heart somehow bottom out in an insensible plummet to her stomach.

\--

Jyn’s eyes remain closed, her back pressed to the mat in peaceful calm until a voice calls over to her. “Good class, huh?”

It’s that guy again, Luke. Jyn opens her eyes. He’s squatted down on the floor by his mat, his hands working its edges to roll it up. Jyn pulls herself into a sitting position and rubs a sleepy wrist at her forehead. 

“Yeah, it was. That lying down at the end feels nice after the little... workout.” Jyn isn’t sure if the proper word is workout, but most of the past hour certainly felt like a workout; while the minute-long plank wasn’t too trying, who knew that trying to balance on one foot with the other crammed awkwardly against her inner thigh would make her sweat so much? 

...But it did do her body some good. Despite her ineptitude as a newcomer her muscles feel a bit looser, but what she finds even more satisfying is that much of the stress that had been kneading itself into knots seemed to have drifted away in that last... big... exhale. Bodhi had been right about the “inner peace” part. 

Jyn says her goodbyes to Luke, who dashes off to pick up his sister, and begins rolling up her own mat. Luke definitely seems like the kind of person who’d attend a yoga studio like this: many of the other people in this room stay behind to chat, some in pairs and some in groups and a couple up front talking to the instructor, Cassian. 

He’s rolling up his mat and gathering his things as he talks first to a guy who trades elbow bumps with him, then to an older woman as he obliges a quick demonstration of a yoga movement—Jyn recalls that he had called it an asana. A few more people are waiting their turns to speak to him, popular instructor that he is, and Jyn has to tuck away a tiny, fluttering smidge of a smile as she slings her mat over her shoulder and makes her own exit. 

Yes. It was a nice, good yoga class.


	2. inhale to a halfway lift

The following week manages to drag on, and on, and _on_ until Jyn finds herself on the way back to the Thursday 5:30pm yoga class, out of breath from missing the bus and having to wait for the next available one. 

Her last class of the day had been cancelled, so Jyn had headed back to her apartment for a quick nap. But several snoozes later had Jyn swearing as she frantically changed into leggings and a shirt, rushing to grab her yoga mat and backpack on the way out. 

Yesterday, in the midst of her grueling-but-typical school week, Bodhi had cajoled Jyn into attending the yoga class he had been going to on Wednesdays. It was labeled on the schedule as another beginner yoga class, but it featured a different, more demanding flow than the one she had followed in Cassian’s, and after a long day of sitting in classrooms her body protested every second of every single backbend and pose. Thankfully the shavasana—what she had called the "lying down" part—at the end was still the same but Bodhi had to peel a thoroughly tuckered out Jyn off her mat. 

Jyn winces a little bit at the soreness in her lower back as she steps off the bus. It had been an intensive workout, and she isn’t sure if Bodhi’s appraisement of the class as “beginner-friendly” was quite accurate. At least her shoulders were able to loosen up from where they remained stubbornly tense after yet another useless group meeting. Normally Jyn would have been able to accomplish that with a glass-and-a-half of wine, but doing so with yoga had the benefit of presciently justifying the larger amounts of alcohol that she and Bodhi would imbibe on movie marathon weekends. But this week Bodhi would be out of town on a student organization’s volunteer trip and wouldn’t be back until late Sunday afternoon, leaving Jyn to slog through assignments and outlines that were due next week. 

When Jyn finally arrives at the studio, it’s the same receptionist from last night who greets her. “Oh hey, you’re back again already! Unfortunately you’ve come a little late—the last 5:30 class slot was taken a while ago.” 

Great. Jyn sighs. The thought of getting back on the bus for what would be another waste of twenty minutes is depressing. Shoulders slumped, Jyn turns to leave just in time to spot Cassian exiting the lobby bathrooms. 

“Hey,” he says cheerily. “Going out for a smoke?” 

Auspicious as it is to see him, it feels a little mortifying that Cassian remembers their exchange last week. “Not exactly, I didn’t have the time,” Jyn says; half-joking, mostly sheepish. “I was actually on my way out.” 

Cassian’s eyes slide over from her to the receptionist, who is on the phone, then back to Jyn. “Class all full?” 

Jyn tries to keep her tone breezy as she shrugs. “Guess so. I’ll just plan about going next week...—” 

“—Ah, wait a moment.” Cassian darts over to the receptionist. They have a muted conversation, and when Cassian walks back to her he is smiling. 

“It looks like we can accommodate an exception. I told them you’re still on the newcomer promotion so it shouldn't be an issue. But,” he says, voice light and teasing, “maybe you’ll consider signing up for the monthly membership then?” 

Jyn thanks him, a little struck by the unexpected, proffered help. As if her mind hadn’t already made its decision the moment he had returned from the reception desk, beaming in a way that spurred Jyn into feeling like returning it with a smile of her own. 

“Not a problem,” Cassian says, still smiling, and Jyn finds herself smiling then too. “It’ll be a good session today.” 

\-- 

Jyn had to roll out her mat near the periphery of the room towards some stacked chairs. After the class is over she’s texting Bodhi about dinner when Luke happens to spot her, meandering over during the post-yoga social hour. 

“The instructor cut me some slack,” Jyn says, feeling a slight giddiness when Luke expresses his surprise that she had managed to swing a spot in the class despite arriving late. “It was really nice of him.” 

“Definitely,” Luke says, bobbing his head in agreement. “There’s talk that they’re going to expand the class sizes, but the owner keeps saying stuff about limited occupancy, something about liability of the space... more ‘legalese’ that we’d be better off running through my sister, honestly. She’s studying law and political science. She’s way better at college than I am, she even just started this club called... oh blast it, I forgot to leave her a house key!” 

He dashes off again with a quick wave and Jyn lifts her hand in parting, before her attention is drawn to the front of the room; a leggy brunette talking to Cassian has tossed her hair back in roisterous laughter, but other than her there seems to be just one other person waiting for their turn to talk to him, so Jyn decides to finish packing up and heads to the front. 

By the time she reaches the instructor’s platform, the brunette has left to chat with another group of people; the other guy has his phone out, which he then tucks away after Cassian hands it back to him. They say their goodbyes, and then Cassian turns to face Jyn. 

Jyn opens her mouth to thank him properly, but what comes out is “Don’t tell me you’re popular on Instagram too?” 

Cassian looks as equally surprised at her words as Jyn is, before he lets out a quiet laugh. “Do I seem like the type to have one?” 

“Not really. Though I’m sure you wouldn’t have any issues gaining a following.” _Dummy, you didn’t come here to flirt,_ _be polite_. “I’m Jyn by the way; thanks for helping me out earlier with the receptionist.” 

“I’m Cassian.” His eyes, warm and expressive, are twinkling with amusement. “I hope you had a good practice?” 

“I think so... I’m fairly new to yoga,” Jyn says. “A friend goes to the Wednesday afternoon class that’s taught by a blind man and he suggested I try a class.” 

“That would be Chirrut. And it sounds like you’re in good company,” Cassian replies, approving. “This studio’s been the most welcoming studio I’ve taught at.” He pauses. “Actually, the only studio I’ve taught at.” 

“You’re a good instructor,” Jyn says earnestly. “Though it might be a while before my body decides to get with the program; I’m uh, – I'm pretty tense.” 

_Oh for fuck’s sake Jyn, what the hell was that? Was that cringe?_ If Cassian thought so, he glides right over it. “Everyone has to start from somewhere. Was this your second class?” 

“Third, actually. I did go to the class with Chirrut but it was a bit much for me, so I might prefer yours better.” 

“Ah, I see. Well then, Jyn,” and the way Cassian says her name makes Jyn’s heart start beating even more erratic, “I do hope you think of signing up for a membership here. I teach just the 5:30 Thursday class, but you’d be more than welcome at any of the others here.” 

Instead of replying, Jyn nods. Her heart is pounding in her ears, so she pastes on a smile and quickly makes her retreat. 

\--

The receptionist is gracious enough, and apologetic for earlier as they finish registering Jyn’s paid membership to the studio. With Bodhi’s referral they both get $5 off the $25 monthly fee for the next three months—which Jyn mentally decides to put towards a kebab fund—and Jyn resolves to arrive early for next week’s class. 

Jyn steps out into the cool evening air, her cheeks still fading pink. It’s partly from the past hour’s exertion, but not until she’s firmly planted on the bus by a window does she allow her face to warm thinking about the way Cassian had said her name. 

\----

“So... can I ask how your yoga class on Thursday went?” 

It’s Sunday evening, and to reward the weekend’s productive struggle Jyn has probably had one too many glasses of wine for the night before an 8am lecture. Bodhi hadn’t seemed too inclined to take advantage of his lack of Monday morning classes until Jyn dangled the promise of details surrounding Thursday’s yoga-related excitement in exchange for him taking a seat next to her with a drink. 

Jyn turns to face him seriously, taking a breath to steady the wine and her words. “Okay, I wouldn’t call it a crush...” 

“Uh-huh...” 

“Maybe a small infatuation.” 

“Jyn, I think most people would call something like that a crush.” 

Jyn waves him off. “I’ve only seen him twice in my life. Hardly enough to go off of, to develop a _crush_.” 

“I mean, people get crushes on strangers in public transportation. All of the time. I read that somewhere on the internet.” Bodhi takes a sip of his beer. “Do you know his Instagram?” 

Jyn, who had been about to drink when Bodhi asked, lets out a cough that turns into a splutter. “No. And I don’t know if he has one either.” 

Bodhi hides his smirk behind another sip of beer. “And this has to do with you texting me all panicked after yoga class? 

“Yes. And no. Point is.” Jyn idly tilts her glass in hand, deliberately avoiding eye contact. “I want you to do a bit of sleuthing for me, please.” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Bodhi rolls his eyes as he pulls out his phone. “Honestly Jyn, you’d be better off getting an account for yourself and hardly using it than pestering me every time you want to look up a hashtag.” 

“This is different, this is a _person_ —” 

“Ahem, my point still stands. You don’t know his last name, do you?” 

It really shouldn’t fluster Jyn to admit she doesn’t know, but it still does. Bodhi snickers. 

“Fair. But if he had an account, I bet he’d be linked on the yoga studio’s page.” He hands Jyn the phone, its screen displaying Root + Grow’s Instagram page, and she tries to feign casualness as she scrolls through the posted content. Most of them are pictures and videos taken in-class; there's some posts in support of local businesses, and apparently they also host “Yoga With Your Dog” nights. When she finally spots a clip of a class with Cassian as the instructor, she wordlessly passes the phone back to Bodhi. 

Bodhi looks, doesn’t comment, continues scrolling. He has an extremely good poker face for when he deems it appropriate, but he must surely know how bad Jyn is panicking right now. She really shouldn’t help herself to another glass, but she pours one anyway. 

“It looks like he doesn’t have an account himself… he isn’t tagged in any of these posts. But...” 

Jyn freezes. While Bodhi isn’t the type of person to mock a crush, she’s not looking forward to him mercilessly teasing her once he knows all the details. 

“I see why his 5:30 classes are popular. What a good-looking guy. And he made an exception for you to join, even though you came late?” 

Jyn looks over the rim of her glass at Bodhi, whose smirk is back. “...Yes?” 

Bodhi’s smirk widens. “Well, nothing wrong with getting to know him, I’d think.” 

Jyn chews her lip thoughtfully. “I was thinking about asking him for a coffee after class. I just feel nervous about it because there’s quite a few people who like to talk to him afterwards...” 

“Think of it as a low risk, high reward situation. What’s the worst that can happen, he says no and you never go back there on Thursdays again or otherwise waste your membership?...Hey, don’t look at me like that. I think given the time you’d do great in Chirrut’s class.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jyn says sarcastically, but she knows Bodhi can hear the smile in her voice. He's right; the most she can do is just ask. Simple enough.

\---- 

Next Thursday arrives, and Jyn takes extra precautions to arrive on time to her next yoga class. Though her mood could’ve used a coffee and a nap beforehand, the impulse to step out again for a cigarette dissipates as she walks into the studio, and Luke waves to her from where he’s saved a spot for her in the third row. Jyn knows that there’s typically an unspoken rule about these things—just like how in uni people have their own preferred seats in class—but if Luke noticed the aggrieved side-eye from the middle-aged woman to their left, he doesn’t seem to care. 

Jyn doesn’t turn to look at Cassian until after he sets up his mat on the instructor’s platform, determined not to give herself any more nerves than the ones she’s spent the day wrestling. But they make eye contact as Cassian’s adjusting his mic, and Jyn tries to stifle the idea that the smile that comes onto his face then is intended for _her_. 

\-- 

After class, Jyn dawdles her way up to the front of the room as Cassian finishes putting away his equipment. He’s half-crouched on the ground by his gym bag, but he straightens as she approaches. 

“Hey Jyn,” he greets, and a quiet part of Jyn thrills again at him saying her name, “anything I can do for you?” 

Jyn finds herself balking. “Er...” 

And suddenly, Cassian turns bashful and looks away to fidget with his bag’s zipper. “Oh. Sorry. It just looked like you might have wanted to ask me something.” 

_Low risk, high reward!_ Bodhi’s voice chants in her head. Asking someone for a post-yoga coffee shouldn’t feel so daunting, so Jyn blurts it out before she can keep thinking about it. “I was just wondering, if you aren’t busy right now? If you might want to grab a coffee. Or tea. Something of your preference? I know it’s kind of late but...” 

As soon as she trails off, Jyn wants to mentally punch herself; distracted with her own discomfort, she doesn’t quite notice the flush on Cassian’s cheeks. 

“Coffee sounds good.” Cassian meets her nervously wandering gaze. “I know of a place not too far from here. Unless you have one in mind?” 

As Jyn swallows down equal parts elation and anxiety, they exit the studio together. 

\-- 

The place Cassian’s referring to is not much more than a small stand by a sporting goods store, with two small folding tables set with chairs a few feet away from the ordering window. It isn’t busy at this late hour of the day, with the few patrons passing through on their way to third shift paying no heed to the two sitting down, propping their yoga mats against the table. 

“This is a nice coffee stand,” Jyn says once they have their drinks in hand. “It seems you go here often.” 

“Just enough that they know my order,” Cassian replies, stirring in some sugar in his otherwise black coffee. “I don’t live too far from here, so sometimes I pass through here on my dog walking route.” 

“Is that what you do when you’re not teaching yoga?” 

“Sort of, not exactly.” His voice gets somewhat shy. “I live with my—I call her an aunt but we're not related. A good friend of my mother. She travels a lot for her work but she has two dogs I take care of when she’s away.” 

Jyn is about to ask for photos when her phone buzzes. It’s Bodhi, checking in with her on time as planned. _How's the date?_

_Not a date!_   
_So far so good. I think_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided on a naming convention for the chapter titles, yay! An additional PSA: there was some formatting and word choices I changed last chapter after uploading. That won't be happening as much moving forward (does anyone else somehow find things to change in your final draft but only after uploading to AO3??)
> 
> Thanks for the comments/kudos/subscriptions/etc last chapter; I'm really glad for the encouragement!


	3. urdhva hastasana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a good bit of Jyn's background story in this AU, and her feelings about the story so far.
> 
> Updated the tags with some cameos; most briefly mentioned, some will be recurring (some might surprise you?!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for the first paragraph of the story: APRN = Advanced Practice Registered Nurse; this is a title for registered nurses (RNs) who have achieved a postgraduate degree at the master's or doctorate level with an area of specialization.

Jyn Erso isn’t the type to dwell on small infatuations, let alone crushes. Or so she says. 

It hearkens back to a childhood spent in the care of an uncle whose vocation lay in his established career as a mental health specialty APRN working with former military service members, and not so much in child rearing. Perhaps if her parents had spent as much effort to raise their daughter to have wholesome, healthy attachments as they had on groundbreaking field work that took them across the globe, maybe Jyn wouldn’t have taken so strongly to the notion that happiness found with loved ones could be as fleeting as their presence in her life. 

Sometimes she wondered how Uncle Saw felt about having been the parental figure to support her through many of the milestones of a typical childhood; as busy as he was with task force appointments to military bases around the country, he made sure Jyn did not go without him any more than she already had to go without her parents. And so, that was how the responsibility of coaching a child through the juvenile joys of crushes and heartbreaks came to a man whose strong-hearted dedication to a friendship led to becoming a parent for their child in the times those biological parents were absent. 

Looking back, Jyn knew that Saw had done his best by her by what he could give at the time. Uncle Saw’s specialty and career was largely focused on veterans but he did what he could to familiarize himself with child psychology, and then coupled it with the parenting tactics an ex-military child-free widower could convoke. She can remember one late fall afternoon, teary-eyed on his knee after recounting the crush she had developed on an older seventh grader whose attentions lay elsewhere. _My child_ , Uncle Saw had said after scooping them both ice cream from the freezer, _you can only permit your feelings to run their course. Stifling them will do no good. But keep in mind that even seasons pass given their time. You will move on from this, just as the fall and winter and spring do._

In retrospect it was sage advice: the clear takeaway was about the impermanence of emotional pain. But for an impressionable child already too used to emotional highs, in turn, being just as short-lived—through the years her parents’ visits grew fewer and farther in between, and eventually became just her mother—it meant that life was better lived in a way that forestalled any meaningful attachments that could be lost in the invariable shuffle of life. 

...So maybe she _was_ fairly reticent when it came to making acquaintances, let alone friends. Jyn can count on one hand how many times she had felt a prompt to befriend someone and actually acted on it. Uncle Saw’s work meant a decent amount of travel in her youth and many of her formative years were thus spent moving, so Jyn found that with friendship, acquaintances, and the like, it was easier to move on and away without having anything to move away from to begin with. 

Jyn had done as much over the eight years she spent as Uncle Saw’s ward and had been fine to carry on as such, but as she reached sixteen years old her parents finally decided to pursue more regional research grants and projects that would enable them to settle down in a determined city. Having to abruptly accommodate the feelings and inputs of two parental figures who vastly differed from Saw’s methods of parenting was quite... a change. Uncle Saw had recognized the importance of her not changing schools after she had begun high school, and Jyn was thankful to him for informing her parents that no, she already made a best friend and _his name is Bodhi Rook, no I will not change schools thank you very much_. With him, friend group endeavors such as homecoming and winter formal were far from what she deemed necessary in the scope of adolescent experiences. 

Nursing a crush was also one of those high school tropes she zipped by. Pushing teenage hormones aside, it seemed silly to indulge in fantasies based more on looks than grounded in reality. As an adult, as far as she was concerned with being in a relationship, the only one of importance was the relationship of self-care and growth she had with herself.

So then, how is it that one man (granted, a extremely good-looking guy in yoga pants) could make her heart beat so curiously rapid?

Maybe it had been the way that Cassian had gone out of his way to approve an exemption for her when she arrived late to yoga last week. Or how he had agreed readily enough on getting coffee with her after class, nearly half an hour flying by until Cassian had to excuse himself to attend to his aunt’s dogs. 

But maybe... if she dared to be honest with herself... it had a lot to do with how he had walked her to the bus stop and leaned in, close and casual, to peck her on the cheek in parting before making his own way home. 

Jyn’s mind swum with it for the rest of the following week. She would remember feeling the brush of his stubble on her cheek before the quick brush of his lips. Then, recalling the clean scent of cologne she had recognized from their first encounter made her feel strangely wistful. But as she gets off the bus the following Thursday, her heart portending a flurry of emotions, she tries to force herself into some semblance of reserved, calm, _chill_. Totally not feeling any type of way towards Cassian. 

To her own credit, it does help as she checks in with the receptionist, and rolls out her mat in the third row space Luke saved for her again. She allows Cassian’s soft, accented voice to guide her through bends and poses that leave her in a calm, chill, restful state by the end of the class. 

Her wayward feelings reoriented, she moves into the routine of packing up her things while Luke habitually chatters to her before dashing off again to meet with his sister. Although it’s only been a month since the start of her involvement with the yoga studio, Jyn finds that the inner peace nurtured in an hour’s work of mindful breathing and stretches has diffused into her day-to-day life, watering down the stresses of life to something more bearable; the group project’s last minute crunch period isn’t pissing her off as much as it normally would, and even Bodhi commented that she doesn’t seem to have nearly as many annoyances to vent about. 

But today, the serenity summoned from the day’s yoga practice makes the subsequent flare-up of her feelings even more obvious. Standing up to leave, Jyn glances towards the front of the room where Cassian is still chatting with some people standing around him. But as if he can feel her gaze on him, he looks up in her direction, and Jyn can’t bring herself to look away from the small smile he directs her way. 

Cassian raises a hand to the others, and jogs over to her. “Jyn!” he calls out, slowing as he approaches. “Hey, before you head out, are you busy tonight?” 

Jyn thinks of Bodhi, who texted her asking for her takeout order during the class. Before she can reply, he hastily adds, “It’s okay if you are, of course. I—just wanted to see if maybe you might want to get another coffee. Or tea. Something you prefer—after I finish up with the students over there?” 

“That sounds fine to me,” Jyn replies evenly, already thinking of how to text Bodhi she’ll be getting home later and to order ahead without her. He won’t mind too much, she thinks giddily, especially after he learns why. 

It's a little subtle, but Jyn can see Cassian’s face brighten. “Okay. Wait outside for me? I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Jyn does so, glad for the opportunity to turn away before the shock and surprise and glee and ecstatic terror can make it onto her face. 

\--

They walk to a bistro not too far from the studio. The server who greets them is a darker-featured woman, wavy hair pulled back in a low ponytail, who clearly knows Cassian as a regular. Jyn looks up from the menu just in time to see the knowing look the server shoots Cassian before leaving to fetch their drink orders, but Cassian waves off her inquiry. 

“Shara? Yes, she’s known me from when I used to come here to study back in my undergrad days. Her boyfriend and I had some classes together that we barely got by on no matter how long we studied for, but when we studied here at least Shara would sneak us some bakery leftovers.” 

“Beats studying in the library,” Jyn agrees. When their drinks arrive, Cassian orders a panini and Jyn orders a french onion soup. 

They trade tales of their times in uni, with Jyn trying not to gripe too hard about her group projects just short of the finish line, and Cassian sympathizing all the same. Jyn finds herself watching the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs at her more entertaining stories; the way he scratches at his stubble whenever he looks away; how the recessed lighting overhead casts highlights into his dark hair. 

Everything is flowing perfectly, up until just after Shara passes by to drop off a basket of bread and butter. Cassian’s cell phone rings, and from the way he excuses himself from the table to take it, his face apprehensive and wary, Jyn busies herself with buttering a still-warm slice of bread until Cassian comes back. 

“Jyn, I’m genuinely sorry but I’m going to have to take my food to go,” he says worriedly while sitting down and signaling for a server. “My friend watching Dave and Merry—sorry, my aunt’s dogs—apparently Dave is going a little crazy and destructive. He’s so used to routine; I thought he would be fine with a friend taking them on their evening walk but my friend—” 

“It’s okay,” Jyn tries to say reassuringly, wanting to soothe the stressed look from his face. “No worries about it. If you have to go, then go.” 

“Thank you,” Cassian says, still tense but relieved. As if on cue, Shara appears with a paper bag in hand. “Here's money for both of our meals, thank you Shara... And could I borrow your pen?” 

Before Jyn can protest Cassian paying for her soup, he’s scrawled something onto a paper napkin and is holding it out to her. “Jyn, I really am sorry I have to leave early. But if you want to text me later maybe we could set up a better time...?” 

He still looks harried, but the anxiety of his situation doesn't quite shut out the hopeful note in his voice. Jyn takes the napkin. 

“Text me, okay?” And then Cassian’s out the door. 

Slowly, the background noise of the bistro begins to filter back into Jyn’s ears, followed by a quiet chuckle. Shara clears her throat. “Did you still want me to serve your soup as a dine-in order, or did you prefer taking it to go?” 

Jyn turns to look up at her; Shara’s hardly bothering to conceal a grin. “Sorry. It’s just silly and cute to see Cassian all flustered like that.” 

“I’ll take it to go,” Jyn decides. She clears her own throat. “So does Cassian...?” 

“Take other women here often? No. Have a girlfriend? Also no.” Shara winks as she clears away their place settings. “I’d say he’s a tough nut to crack, but that’s not really true. Going by how that went...” she nods towards the napkin Jyn is still clutching, “he seems pretty smitten. Good job. Treat him well, won't you?” And then she’s walking back towards the kitchens, leaving Jyn stunned in her seat. 

Jyn looks at the napkin, the numbers drawn hastily but in a legible hand, and thinks about what just happened with Cassian; how sincere he had sounded, his honest entreaty. 

With a paper bag in hand and a heart thudding heavy with possibilities, Jyn takes the bus home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Generals Davits Draven and Antoc Merrick of the Rebellion doggos in this AU? The answer is yes, and I blame [this really good canon-verse fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559268/chapters/56518393) for making me think about them enough to end up writing them.... in as the two dogs Cassian's in charge of dog-sitting, haha! Anyway, I'm curious to know what my readers think of the characters in this chapter, let me know what you think! And if there is a character you're interested to see turn up in this AU feel free to ask and I'll tell you if/when they show up.
> 
> Lastly, next chapter will be uploaded by the end of this week. ~~I might be getting a little ambitious with formatting on this next one...~~


	4. keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A modern day epistolary chapter in the form of text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes use of AO3's works skin function. Before you start reading I suggest double checking to see that you don't have "Hide Creator's Style" on this page selected. The formatting should work on both desktop and mobile but if it does not, check the end chapter notes for a link to where I've uploaded the chapter sans work skin.

Bodhi Rook ⭐   
  
**Thursday, Mar. 15**  
Can you get the electric kettle on? Coming home early  
7:44 PM Oof. Did you cut and run?  
7:45 PM Haha no not anything like that  
7:45 PM He left early bc his aunt's dogs are misbehaving  
7:46 PM Is that what the excuse is nowadays??  
🤪  
7:47 PM Well  
7:47 PM if it is  
I'm not sure what he wrote on this napkin then...  
[1 attachment – pic_3394.jpg]  
7:48 PM OH EXCITING!!!  
Maybe the number for his favorite takeout spot?  
7:50 PM Hahahaha  
7:51 PM Only one way to find out..  
7:52 PM

Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Friday, Mar. 16**  
Hi, are you guys open for takeaway?  
10:21 AM I think you have the wrong number.  
10:23 AM Joke’s on you, it’s Jyn from yoga 😛  
How did the dog situation go?  
10:24 AM 😛 very funny. It was more or less what I expected   
aka, when I got home a lot to clean up  
10:26 AM Dave chewed through half a shoe and threw up on the foyer rug. Merry was just sitting next to it  
10:27 AM I think I would have preferred to stay a little longer for dinner.  
10:28 AM Omg. Pics?  
They sound like quite the pair  
10:31 AM [1 Attachment, pic_398.jpg]  
The one on the left is Merry, the other one is named Dave  
10:33 AM [1 Attachment, pic_405.jpg]  
And this one is Dave next to his mess.  
10:34 AM wow. I never knew a dog could look so cheeky while sat next to its own puke  
10:35 AM Didn’t have a dog growing up so I can’t relate to those particular joys  
10:36 AM Haha yes. They’re good boys most of the time  
10:37 AM [1 Attachment, pic_410.jpg]  
We’re waiting at the groomer’s  
10:38 AM 🐕🐕 so cute!   
10:40 AM

Stupid 450 Group Pr... +5 more  
  
**Saturday, Mar. 17**  
@Dou Let me know if you changed anything from Tonc’s slides  
11:22 AM  
Dou  
No  
What sent is what’s been touched last  
11:42 AM  
...so for environmental scan what did we decide for that slide?  
11:45 AM  
Dou  
Hi I just saw this  
2:11 PM  
Did you figure it out  
2:14 PM  
+1858231####  
Environmental scan !?  
I just saw this too 😭 By what time do you need it by ??  
3:21 PM  


Bodhi Rook ⭐   
  
**Saturday, Mar. 17**  
How’s the trip going?   
**(Unread)** 3:25 PM

Stupid 450 Group Pr... +5 more  
  
**Saturday, Mar. 17**  
+1619464####  
@Dou did you say you can meet today? Because I’ll be in the library from around 5-7pm  
3:35 PM  
Dou  
I’m on the fourth floor rn   
So just come at 5  
3:51 PM  
And I can only stay until 6  
3:52 PM  
@Aso @Trina @Jyn @Vel @Tonc can you guys confirm the meeting time  
3:59 PM  
+1805909####  
Yeah I can get there at 5  
4:01 PM  
+1646801####  
Can’t meet today  
4:02 PM  
+1805909####  
Isn’t this due on Tuesday?  
4:04 PM  
+1646801####  
Exactly  
4:07 PM  
Dou  
@Vel Okay as long as you send the data of your segment that should be fine   
4:11 PM  
+1805909####  
???????  
4:12 PM  


Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Saturday, Mar. 17**  
I’m dealing with a group project from hell, can you send me a dog pic?  
4:31 PM  
Lucky for you, I’m at the dog park  
4:33 PM  
[2 attachments – pic_435.jpg, pic_436.jpg]  
4:34 PM  
Cuuuute!  
4:35 PM  
and the selfie isn’t half bad either 🤔  
Would be a great tinder bio pic  
4:36 PM  
I’d probably swipe right  
4:37 PM  
?  
4:38 PM  
I'm kidding haha, I don’t use tinder  
4:38 PM  
But do you think we’d match if you did? 😉   
4:39 PM  
...Possibly  
4:40 PM  
We’re texting, isn’t that considered to be the level above tinder?  
Or ‘step after’ (idk the semantics)  
4:41 PM  
If you say so I’d go along with it.   
4:43 PM  
🤔🤔 So do you think we’d match?  
4:44 PM  
Possibly.  
4:44 PM  


Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Sunday, Mar. 18**  
How did the group project go?  
12:22 PM  
Terrible. I finished my part and emailed the prof though so I’m washing my hands clean of it  
How’s your sunday so far?  
12:31 PM  
[1 attachment – pic_440.jpg]  
12:33 PM  
Some late breakfast + lunch  
12:34 PM  
Looks much better than what I'm having   
[1 attachment – pic_3232.jpg]  
12:36 PM  
Coffee and a piece of.... toast?  
12:37 PM  
French toast. I like both my coffee and toast black, tyvm  
12:37 PM  
…I think burnt is burnt, not black…  
12:38 PM  
Like I said,  
Yours is looking better than mine!! 😤   
12:38 PM  
Haha. You might have to let me make you breakfast sometime then  
12:40 PM  
🤔 I might have to   
It might’ve happened if we had matched on tinder   
12:41 PM  
So you would match me on tinder 😛  
12:42 PM  
Now where did I say that  
12:44 PM  
Oh I’m sorry. I was kidding   
12:46 PM  
Haha no I’m sorry sarcasm doesn’t transfer well   
Okay here’s this   
12:47 PM  
I would have matched you,  
If we both had tinder  
12:48 PM  
Which we don’t,  
so there 🤷  
12:49 PM  
Still good to know. 😛  
12:51 PM  


Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Monday, Mar. 19**  
Hey what was the food you cooked yesterday called?  
The one that had the tortilla chips and salsa and sour cream  
1:21 PM  
Chilaquiles  
1:25 PM  
It looked good, I almost got them for lunch  
1:26 PM  
There’s a Mexican place on campus (not taco bell) and we went there to try it but I wasn’t 100% sure that was it so Bodhi and I got something else on the menu instead   
1:27 PM  
Which one?  
1:28 PM  
Los Panchos  
1:28 PM  
I see  
1:28 PM  
Hmm you sound a little judgy…  
1:29 PM  
Okay. Maybe a little…  
1:30 PM  
If you were looking for recommendations I know of a few places around town.   
1:31 PM  
A foodie I am not, but Sayulita’s in North Park has good chilaquiles.  
1:36 PM  
Oops sorry I left you hanging in suspense for my equally judgy reply  
5:40 PM  
I forgot I had a presentation due today  
worst three hours of my life right there  
5:41 PM  
So is it that you are taking me to a spot or making me chilaquiles yourself??  
5:42 PM  
Whichever way you want 😉  
5:44 PM  
😉 I’ll keep it in mind  
5:46 PM  


Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Tuesday, Mar. 20**  
🙏 Wish me luck  
11:11 AM  
?  
11:12 AM  
The presentation for that murderous group project is in four hours   
11:12 AM  
You got this 🤞🤞🤞  
11:13 AM  
How’d the presentation go?  
4:22 PM  
We kicked ass!!!! God it was so much work but we pulled through in the end thank jesus   
5:35 PM  
We’re at the bar getting drunk rn  
5:37 PM  
🙌🙌🙌  
5:39 PM  
Sounds like you definitely deserve it 👏  
5:40 PM  
hey Cassian  
10:02 PM  
?  
10:04 PM  
I know its late but I just got home and am still a bit drunk but  
10:06 PM  
if you’re not busy right now……  
10:07 PM  
do you have any doggo pics 🙏   
10:08 PM  
[2 Attachments – pic_450.jpg, pic_451.jpg]  
10:13 PM  
[1 Attachment – pic_452.jpg]  
10:15 PM  
:) These are all so cute  
10:20 PM  
I like the one with you in it . haha  
10:21 PM  
goodnightttt 😊  
10:22 PM  
Goodnight to you too Jyn. 🙂  
10:16 PM  


Cassian (Root + grow...  
  
**Wednesday, Mar. 21**  
Guess what I’m making today  
9:50 AM  
[1 Attachment, pic_453.jpg]  
9:51 AM  
Uggggghhhhhhh  
That looks so good  
10:30 AM  
my stomach does not agree though  
10:31 AM  
F  
10:32 AM  
I celebrated with the rest of my group after we did so good in the grading so I don’t think I deserve this hangover  
10:33 AM  
Buuuut I did appreciate those pics you sent 🐶  
10:34 AM  
Haha any time. Do you have aspirin or ginger ale?  
10:35 AM  
No but I do have gatorade and ibuprofen  
10:41 AM  
Ty though ✌️  
I’ll be well enough for yoga tomorrow at least 💪  
10:42 AM  
We’ll see each other then 👋 hope you feel better!  
10:43 AM  


Bodhi Rook ⭐  
  
**Wednesday, Mar. 21**  
[1 Attachment – screenshot_108.jpg]  
11:45 AM  
Wow, very sweet of him  
11:51AM  
🥺  
I’ll tell you more about it later after you get home from yoga  
11:52 AM  
Can we order in tonight?  
11:53 AM  
Of course friend  
But incidentally  
11:55 AM  
After Chirrut’s class we’re having a little potluck thing afterwards so I’m sure I can gather a plate for you (secretly if needed)  
11:56 AM  
Bodhi you are truly the best 🎉🎉   
11:56 AM  


Kay T. Savoian ✂️+🐕  
  
**Wednesday, Mar. 21**  
[1 Attachment – screenshot_1023.jpg]  
1:45 PM  
She seems like a very nice person.  
1:51 PM  
She’s the absolute best.  
1:52 PM  
Kay is it weird that I feel nervous about our class tomorrow?  
6:52 PM  
Yes. You’ve taught the same Thursday evening yoga class for the past 18 weeks, I’m certain you will do just as fine.  
6:55 PM  
Thank you, Kay.  
6:56 PM  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're looking for the version of this chapter with no work skin I've uploaded it to a page on my tumblr: [[link]](https://miaouerie.tumblr.com/private/624030022080118784/tumblr_SUH0058QW0K4lnDrC)
> 
> Whew, this chapter was a doozy to write both from an epistolary perspective and because texting work skins are as challenging to work with as they are fun to use which is to say: a lot :P Thanks to Sorcie for beta-ing!
> 
> Hints for next chapter: if you've been curious about Cassian and his story in this AU you are in for a treat. As well as those who are more interested in a citrus-y rating for this fic... :D


	5. reach your crown forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CasandAngel4ever for reminding me that I forgot to link a pic of Dave and Merry last chapter, so [here's a pic](https://miaouerie.tumblr.com/private/625820298640506880/tumblr_gzBYYFVw8SuaxffIg) for those interested! Additional thanks to Sorcie for beta reading. 
> 
> This chapter is rated for sexual content: sexual tension, explicit consent, sex with the lights on, resolved sexual tension. And a POV switch ;)

A year ago, if you had told Cassian what he’d be doing with his life one year later, he would’ve laughed, wouldn't have believed you; it sounded too good, too incredulous to even hope. 

One year ago came the news that Cassian’s father’s mother, Abuela Camila, had a bad fall at home. While the rest of his family squabbled over the care of their matriarch, Jeron and Odalie Andor had quietly made plans to move back to their native Guadalajara. 

Cassian had been in the middle of submitting applications for a few post-graduate programs. After completing an undergraduate degree in interdisciplinary studies, Cassian hadn’t exactly been looking forward to jumping back into academic life. But during the gap year that followed a stressful internship after graduating, Cassian knew he needed to come up with some reassurance for his higher education-minded parents. But then came the news of his abuela and suddenly plans to talk about the indeterminate direction of Cassian’s life were tossed out the window. 

It hadn’t been a morally lustrous moment for him, but Cassian was allowed to stay back home under the guise of studying for the GRE while his parents went to visit their family in Mexico. After their return, after Cassian was starting to feel confident about a plan to move out, there was another unexpected catalyst. 

His mother, Odalie Bernal-Andor, had been active in various student organizations in her own undergraduate studies. (In fact, it had been over a regional student association’s conference that his parents met.) With her bevy of networks, their family had never been somewhere without a friendly face wherever they went. When they had moved to this city a few years ago, Odalie and her husband had no lack of options when seeking employment at the local universities. One of these universities was where an esteemed councilmember of the National Conflict Resolution Center, Mon Mothma, held an academic appointment. She had no encumbrances getting an old friend appointed to that upcoming school year’s faculty, and assisted Jeron in his selection of local colleges that best suited his taught subjects. 

Mon Mothma became a regular fixture at the dinners Cassian’s parents would host with their other friends in academia. And when her career with the NCRC changed from a fixed position on campus to speaking engagements and retreats around the country, she took the initiative to include the Andor family in her arrangements. 

“So to my understanding, Cassian, you intend on staying in the city?” she had asked him in May, just after his parents had made agreements with their landlord to go month-to-month on their lease. And then she proceeded to ask if Cassian would like to move in to her apartment in the downtown area. “I’m afraid I must leave my two beloved keeshonds at home, because traveling will prove difficult with them. If you move in,” she said, looking at Odalie and Jeron for approval, “I would waive rent in lieu of you making sure those two boys are good in my absence.” 

And that was how Cassian ended up moving into a modest, impeccably furnished apartment on a quiet street in one of the trendy parts of town, with two keeshonds who warmed up to him in their own time. Merry had only needed a nice long walk and a good game of fetch-and-seek, but Dave demanded Cassian recognize his strictly-adhered to schedule and acknowledge when a side-eye from the dog meant a nonverbal request for head-scratches. 

Other than a few dog-related incidents, Cassian felt like he adapted to this new phase in his life pretty well. No longer beholden to his parents’ desire for him to start a graduate program, Cassian had decided to work on himself and see if there were other interests in which he could pursue his passion. 

Thus: cooking and yoga. 

He didn’t tell his parents he had withdrawn his program applications until after the summer had passed and he had been able to acclimate to his new living circumstances. That way, he reasoned, he could be strategic about the inevitable blowback he was all but certain to face. 

But surprisingly, his father had stepped in to support his decision to move on from academia. By then Cassian was earning a tidy sum of money from teaching yoga at Root + Grow and had signed up for two culinary classes at the local community college, mollifying any of Mon Mothma’s possible concerns of him turning the apartment into a bachelor pad. 

‘My love, our son has a good head on his shoulders,' Jeron had said to his wife, while the three were convened over video call. 'We should trust him to make his own decisions for his own good.’ 

This brought him to his present-day issue: one eye-catching attendee of his yoga class named Jyn. 

At first, he had only approached the woman who was lighting a cigarette outside of the yoga studio because the situational irony was too bemusing to ignore. She had a very cross expression on her face even before his casual quip; to Cassian’s embarrassment, he only belatedly realized it might have come across as hitting on her. It was no wonder then that she bristled in reply, took no quarter in his attempts to backpedal to pleasantry, and then _smirked_ at the way he knew his ears were turning red. 

Thankfully, by the time Cassian unrolled his mat and addressed the class his breathing was even, the polished calm that preceded yoga practice ebbing the agitation away. But as he scans the gathering of people in front of him, he spots her, sitting back on her knees looking directly at him. 

That’s when his heart unwittingly decides to do a backflip and crash through the floor. 

\-- 

Five weeks ago, if you had told Cassian where he would be five weeks later, he would have laughed, _no_ _mames_ _, no way I could be that lucky_.

Because not in a million years did Cassian think he would be wrapping up his Thursday evening yoga class, maneuvering around the usual bids for his attention but with anticipation quickening his pace. The butterflies in his stomach are familiar at this point, yet they still flutter up in a flurry once more when he sees her just outside the doors to the lobby—the woman who has occupied his thoughts in some way, shape, or form since that very first yoga class. She beams at him before making a joke about how she owes him dinner, and Cassian can only manage to stifle the feeling of melting just a little more, for her. 

They go to a kebab place that Jyn proclaims her fierce loyalty to, not that far from the studio. She insists on purchasing Cassian’s kebab in return for their last meal at the bistro, and they’re just about to tuck into their food when the grey sky that had loomed over the city throughout the day begins to pour rain down on the streets. Cassian had forgotten the week’s forecast had declared a heavy downpour tonight; apparently Jyn did too. 

Cassian would’ve liked to say that he was thinking of his father’s words and trust before he mentions to Jyn the apartment he lives in is just a few blocks away, but that would be a lie. In truth, he had been worried that his careful choice of words could have come across as too forceful—and how because of that, he had nearly missed the answering sparkle in her green eyes. 

They pick their way through the puddled sidewalk to his apartment as quickly as they can in the downpour, Jyn laughing while clutching their food under her jacket and Cassian precariously shouldering their two yoga mats to keep up. Nonetheless, they both shiver as they stand in the foyer of the apartment with clothes dampened by the rain, spirits buoyed with exhilaration. 

...And something _else_. Cassian recognizes the urge—catching his breath gives way to his heartrate elevating in a way that has everything to do with the sudden rush of blood in his ears and down elsewhere. Jyn is no longer panting with laughter either; she’s shrugging off her jacket to put down on the table where she’s placed their takeaway. 

She turns back to him as he steps close behind; her eyes gleam in the low light as he leans down to her ear, “May I kiss you?” 

Cassian gets his answer in the upturned curve of her smile before they meet in a kiss. Jyn’s lips are rosy, as soft as he had imagined; as soft as they had looked while she sipped coffee in the evening light; as he had imagined they might have looked, cheery with elation from her group project; then as he imagined they might be, with cheeks flushed pink from the warmth of alcohol. Cassian kisses her, and thinks of all these things as his swipes his tongue along her bottom lip and she responds by nipping him gently with a bite. 

Her arms are a little damp from the light jacket she had been wearing while they were out in the rain. Cassian pulls her in close, wanting to feel her heat closer, wanting to envelop her in some of his. His hands swipe down lower to rest on her waist, his hold light in case she wanted to pull back from their embrace. 

Then suddenly they both look up, startled, at the sound of a growl and barking from down the hallway. Cassian’s heart is still pounding in his ears as Dave trots in to sit in the entryway, Merry a bound of fluff behind him. 

_Pinches putas, of all the times_... 

Cassian reluctantly pulls his hands away from Jyn's waist. “Sorry. That would be - Dave and Merry.” 

When he locked the door after their entrance Cassian had forgotten to greet his two canine charges, so distracted was he in the heat of the moment. Dave looks on, his ruff rankling, until Jyn takes a step away from Cassian with her hands clasped behind her back. 

“I’m just going to get their dinner,” Cassian mumbles and leaves before the mortification can catch up to him. Thankfully the pair of keeshonds follow him into the kitchen, where he pulls two dinner bowls from the fridge he thankfully had the forethought to prepare before leaving the apartment earlier. As Dave and Merry settle down for their food, Cassian stands for a moment with his face in the freezer, willing his boner down to a more bearable hardness before heading back into the hallway. 

Cassian wouldn’t have been surprised if the mood had evaporated in his absence, but when Jyn meets his eyes there is an instant crackle of anticipation there. “Did you want to get back to where we were?” she asks with a lip quirked in amusement, reaching for his hand at his side; Cassian can barely contain his eagerness as he meets her lips with his. 

He first lets his fingers trail down her side to take her hand, before tugging her in the direction of his room down the hall. When he had moved in, Mon Mothma said he was welcome in the master bedroom because of her extended absences, but Cassian felt more comfortable setting up in the guestroom used as a spare office. Now the smallness of the space is novel to him, his skin prickling as he closes the door behind them. He watches Jyn look around the handful of posters he had put up—most relating to yoga, but one a signed picture of his favorite Star Wars character, Jabba the Hutt—then to his desk, a blue cardigan slung over the chair—and then, to his neatly made bed. 

Her gaze, dark and magnetic, draws him to her. Jyn tugs off her shirt, unhooks her bra before Cassian can even think to do it himself, and then she’s guiding his hands to brush the undersides of her breasts, until he takes each in hand and thumbs at a tight nipple. 

The soft noise Jyn lets out goes straight to the blood rushing to his cock; the lightheadedness from his arousal has him dropping his head to her throat, lips grazing her neck before capturing the sensitive skin there in a teasing bite. Cassian can feel her fingers threading into his hair in a soft grip, holding him there as he continues his ministrations, both languid and persistent. He can enjoy the taste of her soft skin, tender and surely reddening. Her breasts shudder into him as he squeezes them gently and she arches against him. 

After he pulls back from Jyn to remove his shirt, Cassian allows himself a moment to consume the vision of her in front of him: Jyn with her chest heaving, one hand resting on her hip while the other brushes fingers against the sweet curve of her neck where Cassian had held back from making a mess of her throat. Then there's her cheeky smile, the bright look in her dark green eyes as her gaze falls down to his yoga shorts. 

“I really like you in those,” Jyn says as she looks to where Cassian’s cock is straining against the fabric. “Have you been wearing briefs under them?” 

Cassian has to swallow—his voice is hoarse as he whispers back, “why don’t you find out?”—before he allows himself to guide Jyn’s hands to his waistband. He’s gratified by the look she gives him, hungry and approving; she leans up to kiss him deeply as she begins to tug his shorts just past his groin. 

The feeling of the room’s relatively cold air against his cock has Cassian breaking the kiss to yank his shorts off all the way. Naked in front of her, he guides her to him as he settles back on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Jyn wastes no time settling in, coming up to lean over him with her legs spread wide, knees bracketing his hips. 

If she sat down all the way, she’d be straddling his cock. She leans in to kiss him again, and then Cassian stops her. 

“Hey,” he says, forcing himself to speak in an even tone despite being completely naked beneath her stunning body, “we don’t—have to have sex, if you—” 

Jyn looks at him for a moment before sitting back on her heels; she's still clothed in her black leggings, grinding down against his crotch. Cassian can practically feel how her cunt pulses with need against his length; he forces down the groan in his throat when Jyn looks into his eyes; she brings a hand up to cup his cheek. 

“What do you want, Cassian?” 

The answer is simple, quick and ready. “Whatever you want to give to me,” he says, squeezing her hips gently. It’s true: his head is _swimming_ with the carnal pleasure of her physical proximity, and he’s found that the few, limited fantasies he had allowed himself to have of her have fled in the face of her real presence. She is so warm beneath his hands, her body a tense wire sparking electric—her own energy, urgent with need, discharged as a jolt to his heart. He absently notes that some strands of her hair, damp from sweat and the rain, have slipped through her ponytail to frame her face. 

She gives him another searching look before leaning back further and swinging one leg to get off the bed. Cassian watches in the narrow moonlight, transfixed, as she moves to turn on the lamp on his desk. Its light glows amber in the room, casting warm light into familiar shadows. Her silhouette bends and dips as she removes the rest of her clothing; he tracks her slow, fluid movements back to the bed where she takes up her previous position: her knees astride his hips, drawing his hands up to her thighs, stroking his wrists with her thumbs. 

She leans in, her breath ghosting his ear. “Okay.” 

*** 

They’re lying together in the afterglow of an hour’s worth of amazing sex when a stomach growls and Cassian blearily opens his eyes. Everything is still tinged in a honey-tinted haze, so he keeps his face buried in Jyn’s neck until she drums her fingers playfully along his side. 

“I thought you might be ticklish,” she murmurs, warm and amused, when he wriggles himself closer to her. “We should probably eat dinner.” 

So they do. Cassian gets himself dressed and has just fished a pair of sweatpants out of the dresser for Jyn; but then he looks up to see her standing before the door, waiting for him with one corner of her lip quirked. 

Jyn is wearing the cardigan from his desk atop her own shirt and her panties. She leads them out of his bedroom just like that—her state of dress hardly seems to be a second thought to her while Cassian busies himself thinking of another distraction for his arousal as they eat at the dining room table. After they finish Cassian cleans away the dishes and Jyn leaves to the bathroom; he promises to meet her in the bedroom after he goes to check on the dogs. 

Dave and Merry are both sleeping in the master bedroom, though Dave opens one eye to look at him reproachfully while he refills their water bowls. _If I had known she would be here with me tonight_ , Cassian thinks as he begins his own preparations for bed with a shower, silently thanking the heavens that the two dogs were sleeping otherwise, _I'd have paid Kay double to dogsit what I paid last time_. 

Jyn’s voice calls to him from across the hall, and Cassian hurriedly finishes up in the bathroom. He pulls on a pair of briefs, and a t-shirt as an afterthought before he gets into bed with Jyn. 

He tucks himself carefully around her—he’s tentatively spooning her, at least until Jyn shifts her position so he’s lying on his back, his arm loosely draped over her while she lays halfway atop his chest, with her arm curved around his neck and head. He can feel her warm breath against his neck as it slows, can feel her relax as he brushes his fingers along the small of her back. 

“Thank you for letting me spend the night,” Jyn says into his ear, her fingers carding gently into his hair. “That was lovely.” 

The part of his brain that jumps to overanalyze everything is desperate to know if she was referring to their coupling, or the kebab which was also really good, so instead Cassian breathes deeply into the perfume of her hair until only the warmth of their embrace follows him into unconscious, restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update! In honor of Rebelcaptain Week I have something for you all: I originally wasn't planning on having an explicit smut scene in this chapter but for Rebelcaptain Week I'm going to write the missing scene *** from this chapter as a bonus. The poll is, do you want to read it from Jyn's POV or Cassian's? Leave a comment here or[drop a message in my ask box](https://miaouerie.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll write an addition to this chapter posted alongside chapter 6!


	6. exhale and fold + 5.5: reach your crown forward (explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the beginning of this chapter starts with a bonus addition to the smut from last chapter -- thanks to those who voted, this one is from Jyn's POV :)
> 
> Chapter 5.5 is rated for sexual content: feelings jam, explicit sexual content, female on top.

> chapter 5.5: reach your crown forward (explicit)

_Jyn moves to turn on the lamp on his desk. Its light glows amber in the room, casting warm light into familiar shadows. Her silhouette bends and dips as she removes the rest of her clothing; he tracks her slow, fluid movements back to the bed where she takes up her previous position: her knees astride his hips, drawing his hands up to her thighs, stroking his wrists with her thumbs._

_She leans in, her breath ghosting his ear. “Okay.”_

Jyn already knew what she wanted. She had known for a while now already: she wanted to be in this intimate moment with Cassian, thought about him naked in bed and her with him, that every smile and text sent her way over the past five weeks had been both spark and fuel for this unexpected yearning for him. A yearning that she felt when they would go somewhere together after yoga class; a yearning that would make itself known whenever he leaned in close to kiss her on the cheek in parting. 

When she showed up at Root + Grow a month ago, curious about yoga and a mysteriously hot instructor she had kept hearing about, Jyn didn’t think that the hot yoga teacher would have the hots for her. She wasn’t a stranger to the laws of mutual attraction—but with Cassian it felt different. She wanted more than just the physical. She’s realized that she wants to get to know him. But tonight what she really wants is to be here with him, kneeling on Cassian’s bed with him half-lying naked beneath her, and so Jyn is going to get what she wants. 

And as she leans closer to him still, she realizes—what she wants is decidedly intertwined with making him feel good, too. 

Jyn reaches down between her legs to grip Cassian’s cock, its tip leaking against the curve of his hip. Even with a featherlight touch Cassian lets out a shuddering breath, and Jyn presses her lips to his neck to conceal her smile. She starts to jack him off in a steady rhythm as she mouths at the tender skin under his jawline, making sure to brush pre into her grip with every stroke up to and around the head of his shaft. 

Then she lets go to press two fingers up into the wet readiness between her thighs. Fuck, she really can’t wait for this—Jyn meets Cassian's eyes for a split second and before he can voice any of the thoughts she can see in his eyes she’s lowering herself down onto his cock. 

But she only goes slowly. Cassian’s cock is girthy enough, and she wants to enjoy that pleasurable burn; she rocks herself back and forth for that barest friction on her clit, taking him in a little more each time. 

“Jyn, please—” Cassian hisses at her agonizing pace, before cursing in Spanish. “ _Mierda_ —” 

Eventually Jyn is seated with her ass firmly on his thighs, continuing with a slow rock of her hips. Jyn wraps her arms around his sweaty neck and grins against his hair at his curses and sighs, and cut-off moans; but Jyn doesn’t get the last laugh. Because when Cassian has had enough he’s grabbing her ass in one armful and pulling her firmly to him with the other so he can fuck up into her wet cunt. 

And now it’s Jyn who’s stifling her moans and cries as Cassian sets up a quick, shallow rhythm with his thrusts. Before long, Jyn’s more than ready to tip herself over—she grinds the heel of her palm against her clit once, twice, and then she can hardly gasp his name before climax washes over her. But Cassian fucks her straight through it; she’s just about to go completely boneless when at once he both clutches her tightly against his chest and fucks her deep with a stuttered gasp, and then they’re pulled chest-to-chest as they collapse together onto the mattress. 

Jyn can barely think. Jyn can barely _feel_. She’s too floaty to recognize the pleasurable buzz as satisfaction at first, but it eventually registers in her mind as she closes her eyes, her cheek warm against Cassian’s and her nose in his hair. 

The thought comes to her just as she’s beginning to doze off, sleep gently tugging at her arm. _Cassian means something to me. Whatever it is, he means so, so much to me_. 

And then her stomach growls. 

\--

> chapter 6: exhale and fold

Jyn wakes to the sound of the front door softly closing shut, and quietly swallows her disappointment. 

Going off her admittedly short list of previous hookups, so far she prefers to leave quickly after spending the night in a bed not her own. She could never get accustomed to a one-night stand’s ensuing predicaments: extricating herself from tangled sheets or limbs; the hunt in the dark for clothing left on the floor; looking for the briefest glimpse in a mirror to assess her level of presentability; then making the tedious journey back to her apartment. Regardless of how the night went, shutting the door behind her always brought a mild sense of relief: she was leaving that encounter behind another door to move on with another day. 

But as she lays there with her face still tucked into a pillow that smells of Cassian, she’s in wonder: this time around she wouldn’t have wanted to leave straightaway in the morning. Last night her last sleepy thought before drifting off was about how the slow circles his fingertips traced atop her lower back still prickled her skin despite the warmth of his chest beneath her and the comforter tucked around them. And even now in Cassian's absence, she finds herself thinking about how it would’ve been to wake up to the mop of his hair (most certainly tousled), morning breath (minty or decidedly not), and his voice still husky from sleep. She is thinking about how if they had woken up together, embraced as they were last night, instead of getting up right away he probably would have mumbled something into her neck or the pillow, and she wouldn’t have wanted to move either, and for a long, sweet moment the rest of the world coming in with the morning’s arrival would have held still. 

Jyn opens her eyes. With a dejected sigh, she pushes away the covers and gets out of Cassian’s bed. The grey light of after-dawn creeps in through the window as she gathers the rest of her discarded clothes from the ground. 

But when she goes out into the hallway a minute later, she’s surprised to see Cassian standing in the foyer with a paper bag tucked under his arm, with two paper coffee cups balanced carefully in one hand and a pair of leash leads in the other. 

They exchange looks of mutual surprise until the two dogs at Cassian’s feet break the ice—Merry, the fluffier one, bounds over to Jyn while Dave remains motionless, holding his alert stance even after Cassian lets his leash lead drop to the floor. The look he’s giving her looks distinctly distrustful, and Jyn can’t help but laugh as she bends down to pet Merry’s furry head. 

Cassian instantly fumbles for an apology. “Sorry—I wasn’t expecting that you would wake up early. I had to take the dogs out for their quick morning walk but I picked up some breakfast for us from a place around the corner.” 

“No chilaquiles then?” Jyn asks playfully. 

Cassian shakes his head. “Not today, I wanted to get something quick just in case you woke up before I got back.” After he removes his shoes he moves past her to the table, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “Looks like I was correct in doing so.” 

He sets down the bag and coffee on the same table they had eaten dinner at last night and leads the two dogs into the kitchen. It’s only then that Jyn notices her jacket, which is up on a hanger dangling from a curtain rod by the window. 

...Cassian must have hung it up at some point in the night. 

She takes a seat and arranges the coffees with some napkins just as Cassian calls to her over the sound of the kitchen faucet running. “Your jacket’s hanging by the window, by the way; I hung it up after you fell asleep. Put it in the dryer for a bit, too. I figured it wouldn’t have been great to walk home in a cold wet jacket.” 

Cassian emerges from the kitchen with a bottle of hot sauce and takes a seat. “The sandwich with the red sticker is a ham and cheese croissant and the yellow sticker is a sausage, egg, and cheese bagel. Which one would you prefer?” 

“Sausage, if you’re fine with ham?” 

They unwrap the food, and as they tuck into their respective breakfast sandwiches Jyn has a thought. 

“Let’s say you hadn’t gone out of your way to make sure my jacket was dry.” When Cassian looks up at her Jyn raises her eyebrows at him coquettishly. “You wouldn’t have lent me a coat?” 

Cassian blinks, before shaking his head with a good-natured scoff. “I should have known you wanted to borrow a jacket of mine. You seemed to like the cardigan last night.” 

By the faint tingling in her cheeks, Jyn supposes they are turning pink. Though by the way Cassian’s grin turns smug she assumes they definitely must be. 

“So...” Jyn says as she changes the topic, stirring sugar into her coffee, “Any plans for the rest of the day?” 

“Dave and Merry have their grooming appointment at 11 o’clock,” Cassian says. “But after that, nothing too exciting.” 

Jyn sighs. “Sounds nice. Even though it’s the weekend I’ve got plenty of midterms to study for next week.” 

“No more group projects?” 

“God, I wish.” Jyn scrunches up her face. “The bigger, even worse one is after midterms. I don’t know how we’re going to do it. Have you ever tried coordinating seventeen people?” 

“Certainly. I coordinate groups of 25 people every Thursday.” Cassian grins at her until Jyn recalls how they met and snorts. 

“Cassian. Those are, categorically, not even nearly the same.” The huff she lets out is exaggerated with an eye roll for effect, but Cassian doesn’t laugh, not right away at least. She looks back to him just in time to see him hide a smile behind a sip of coffee. “What?” 

With a shy glance back to her over his coffee cup, Cassian takes his time finishing his drink. “Nothing. I just—it’s nothing.” 

He may be familiar with the Erso stare, but now it’s time for the Erso side eye. This time, to his credit, Cassian refuses to quail; for a wild moment Jyn considers if seeing her naked last night has diminished the effect. 

So she quirks an eyebrow instead. “Is that your final answer, Mr. Cassian...” 

Cassian chuckles. “Andor. Cassian Jeron Andor.” 

Jyn is about to tease him with “Do you tell every girl you sleep with your full name?” but the way he’s looking at her, his dark brown eyes warm and honest, the urge to tease gives way to a different feeling. It’s unfamiliar and almost uncomfortable in its intensity, but it’s there. 

They finish up breakfast and part ways not long after that. But after Jyn gets home and slips off her clothes to do laundry, she tries not to notice too much how her shirt—and her jacket, to that unfamiliar feeling’s delight—smell just like Cassian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that wraps up the first arc! Thank you to everyone so far for every hit, kudo, and comment; it's encouraging to know that people are invested in this story. I hope you guys enjoy where the plot is going next :D


	7. step back to downward-facing dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still blissful from spending a night together with Cassian after last week's class, Jyn doesn't realize that there are others who were gunning for the hot yoga instructor she hooked up with.

For the following week, Jyn was on cloud 9. 

Even when most of the weekend was spent preparing for upcoming midterm exams and then most of the week had been comprised of actually getting through them, Jyn found that remembering the mantra of _a deep inhale and a heavy exhale_ helped to unwind the tension in her shoulders, at least by a bit. Then she would inevitably start thinking of how those words sounded in the yoga studio during practice, said by a certain dark-haired man whose warm accent and voice she had become familiar with over the past several weeks. Both in class, and outside of it. His soft laughs, and easy smiles. 

Then she would think about how last Thursday’s late spring evening had been spent in the breathless, laughing exuberance of splashing through puddles of rain in the downpour. Jyn could still remember how warm the paper bag with their kebabs was tucked against her chest, her jacket drawn about tightly to protect it from the rain. 

She remembers how it had felt to kiss Cassian, the way his stubble had brushed her cheek as he asked her a question she was all too eager to answer. How after Dave and Merry’s interruption, that flicker of heat between them persisted even as they parted. And how in those moments of waiting, Jyn’s desire had gnawed at her until she knew there was no other option that would be acceptable to her. She wanted to fuck Cassian, right then and there. 

It had been a good lay. Really good sex, if she was being completely honest: the attentive way he handled her in their foreplay had established their tryst as partners, rather than just personal gratification. That, and she definitely appreciated the way his yoga shorts did not—could not—hide his arousal for her... 

When they got to the bed he was content to follow her lead. For a while, at least. And Jyn was perfectly content to ride him at a torturous pace until Cassian had had enough—and that was when he had hoisted her up closer to him with one strong forearm so that she had to lean her weight onto his chest. From there, her only leverage was wrapping her arms around his neck and trying not to cry out too loudly as he pounded into her. And afterwards they had lain together; for a long moment, Jyn was entranced by his heartbeat as their breaths slowed and she still lay pressed up against him. 

Midterms came and went. And then there she is, back at the yoga studio for Thursday’s 5:30pm class. 

Though she hasn’t had the craving for a smoke like she did that first class six weeks ago, Jyn still prefers to wait outside for the studio doors to open instead of co-mingling in the lobby. The cool evening breeze helped her ease into the right mindset for a fulfilling practice; the resultant mental clarity was really doing wonders to improve her general mood. 

“So you and Cassian, huh?” 

Jyn turns to see a leggy brunette, who she recognizes as one of the regular attendees in Cassian’s class. Everything about her posture screams warning sirens of conflict to Jyn, who decides to keep her distance and her face neutral. 

“What about him?” 

“Just curious. Really.” The brunette purses her lips. “Or did you think someone wouldn’t notice you waiting for him after class?” 

Jyn stares back at the other woman, agog. 

“Like I said, I’m just curious. Our studio has a pretty big emphasis on community, so wouldn’t you think there would be concerns that one of our instructors is sleeping with a member on the side?” 

A beat of silence passes where Jyn can practically hear the proverbial pin drop. 

“Spare me the faux outrage.” Jyn’s voice doesn’t tremble, but good lord is she reeling back a punch. “Cassian and I are friends outside of the studio, but that’s quite the jump to assume we’re sleeping together—maybe you should try focusing on your own affairs instead of projecting your pitiful, unimaginative fantasies?” 

Before the other woman can sputter some idiotic response, Jyn turns and all but storms inside. 

\--

Luke’s saved her a spot again, but Jyn can barely listen to his daily ramble as she rolls out her yoga mat. What kind of person goes out of their way to accuse an adult of sleeping with another adult outside of overdramatized reality TV shows? Jyn shoves the encounter to the back of her mind. Whatever issues that woman had, she wanted no part of it. 

Cassian is sitting cross-legged on his mat at the front of the room, fiddling with the volume controls for his mic as another attendee speaks to him over his shoulder. Usually in the minutes before the class begins Jyn's focused on either settling in or nodding along to Luke’s stories, but for once Jyn observes how the other attendees of the class interact with Cassian as the instructor; she watches as the woman walks back to her mat in what might have been a saunter, even though Cassian had turned his attention away after their conversation. As the woman takes a seat on her mat Jyn spies the brunette who had confronted her earlier close by. 

After Cassian finishes his opening salutations to the class they begin, seated with ‘ribs tucked in, shoulders aligned over hips.’ Jyn takes a deep inhale, and a heavy exhale. Nothing more to it than to let Cassian’s voice guide her through the beginning asanas and let the rest of the world drop away. 

But the brazen way that woman had confronted her outside the studio... as if Jyn was deliberately trying to piss off a large portion of the class who attend solely for the hot yoga instructor. Although her interest in the class had been piqued by those rumors, it was sheer luck—her unexpected fortune—that Cassian's class happened to be on a day she didn’t have evening classes. In any case, Jyn didn’t want to be included in a competition for Cassian’s attentions. Besides that, wouldn't she have already won? But she didn't want to think about their hookup in that context when Cassian wasn't some prize to win. What they had going on between them, she wanted to believe, was something more than that.

Jyn stands, arms raised up and palms outstretched, then drops down to the mat and steps one foot back in a low lunge. She rises as Cassian guides them to a high lunge; the deep breaths needed to steady herself would normally summon the calm resolve needed for the pose, but Jyn still finds herself bothered. Could people really be that catty? 

By the time they reach shavasana, Jyn is still trying to attain the tranquility she normally leaves class with. But by the time Cassian thanks them all and concludes their practice, Jyn has given up. 

\-- 

During the social hour after class, Luke is telling Jyn about something he and his sister did over the weekend when Cassian appears. 

“Oh hi, Cassian,” Luke says, enthusiastic by the unexpected addition to their conversation. “We were just talking about how my sister’s boyfriend almost fell down a ravine when we went hiking on Saturday. Great class by the way; I really feel like my neck benefitted from that.” 

“I’m glad to hear that Luke,” Cassian says amiably, and then after a pause he asks, “I was wondering if I could speak to Jyn...?” 

After a brief moment where Luke fails to catch the look of alarm that crosses Jyn's face, he bobs his head. “Of course! I probably should get going now anyway. My sister will kill me if I’m late to picking her up again.” 

The two of them wave their goodbyes to Luke who dashes off as usual, and then Cassian turns to Jyn. 

“Would you be free tonight for—” 

“I’m sorry but I have to go—” 

They both freeze mid-sentence, but it’s Jyn who speaks first. “I was planning on heading home after class today. Bodhi needs some help with one of his—class projects. I promised him I’d get home to help so...” 

“That’s okay.” Cassian looks away as he awkwardly shrugs his bag strap. “I just - wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me.” 

Jyn can’t help quirking her lip in a half-smile. “All sweaty in our yoga clothes at the theatre?” 

Cassian’s cheeks are only a little red as he lowers his voice. “No, I meant at my apartment. And we could pick up something to eat on the way there...” 

Jyn has to yank herself back to the moment, immediately grounding the flight of fancy about to take off. “Sorry, Cassian. Just not tonight.” 

She turns away from the searching look he gives her, even though doing so embrittles her heart. She doesn’t look at anyone on the way out, and instead walks to the convenience store across the street to buy a pack of cigarettes. 


	8. let the head hang heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn makes a decision about her and Cassian's relationship.

Jyn gets through almost half the pack before Bodhi confronts her about it on Tuesday. 

“You know I don’t mind you smoking,” he says as he crosses his arms, standing just outside her door, “but whatever it is that’s gotten into you, I think you need a better outlet. And no, I am not referring to booze,” he interjects before Jyn can object, “I am referring to frozen yogurt.” 

So Tuesday night has them sitting at the frozen yogurt shop some blocks away from their apartment. As they eat their icy sugary treats in silence Jyn tries to think of how to tell Bodhi about the aggravating woman from yoga class last Thursday; her throat clenches with irritation and effort at each attempt until she finally speaks. 

“Some woman at my last yoga class was spreading gossip about me,” Jyn says, addressing the spoon in her fist. “Wanted to know what me and Cassian were up to since we leave the studio together. And if that wasn’t enough,” she adds after Bodhi’s eyebrows shoot up in shock, “she said it was ‘a community concern’.” 

Bodhi stares at her, eyes wide with disbelief, before shaking his head; Jyn emphatically nods her head in affirmation, and he sighs. “Really? These busybodies don’t start enough drama in their workplaces, that they have to go and find other places to do the same when off the clock?” 

Jyn scoops the last of her frozen yogurt up and into her mouth. “I don't know about Chirrut's class or the others, but Cassian's class is full of people like her. I just didn't think any of them cared that much. And the way she made it sound like _getting Cassian_ was a competition?” 

“They can’t even compete with you, Jyn. If what Cassian’s friend says is right, none of them are remotely in your league. Because you’re not even _in_ the league!” Bodhi exclaims, when Jyn looks at him dubiously. “This thing that you and Cassian have got going on—it's special. It’s making you happy. It’s making you less stressed, and I haven’t seen you this excited about something since the day we became next-floor neighbors. But in any case, I would never think that Jyn Erso would let go of someone important to her just because — of some chin-wagging _harpy_.” 

Jyn looks at her best friend for a brief moment before pulling him into a tight hug. “Thanks Bodhi,” she says, her voice a smidge wobbly, before they part. “This kind of drama is just ridiculous, don’t you think? I’d rather avoid it if I can.” 

“I know,” Bodhi says gently. “But I’d say it’s just as silly to run from trouble you don’t want to deal with just because it’s easier not to. Besides, I thought you were finally starting to get better at chaturanga.” 

Jyn nudges him with a grin. “Not as good as yours. Yet.” 

Bodhi looks at her smugly. “And unless you think you’ve gotten good enough for Chirrut’s class, it won’t do you any good to stop going to Cassian’s. Alright? Now let’s go home.” 

\-- 

Fast forward to Thursday and Jyn is outside of the yoga studio, smoking. She can savor the way the cooling air of late afternoon intermingled with the menthol in her lungs, she reasons, as a treat. After Bodhi's pep talk two days ago Jyn decided to cut her smoking down but at the very least, she saw no reason to waste an already-purchased pack of cigarettes. 

She spots the brunette from last week coming up the sidewalk before the other woman sees her, so Jyn is able to perfectly time giving her a cool, adamant stare while exhaling a stream of smoke. The brunette wrinkles her nose in disgust, but Jyn only has to raise both her eyebrows challengingly before the woman huffs and stalks off. 

Feeling smug, Jyn finishes the rest of her cigarette and stubs it out. She had been prepared to brace herself as soon as she walked in, but the faint scent of the lobby and burning incense has become familiar enough to soothe the bristle of agitation in her chest. Today Luke arrives later than she does but Jyn waves him over to where she’s saved him a spot; with their usual routine reversed, it registers to Jyn how she's come to appreciate Luke's friendly face.

Eventually the doors swing open as Cassian enters the studio, yoga mat tucked under one arm as he waves in apology for his tardiness with the other. As he settles on his mat and gives the class a quick once-over he meets Jyn’s eyes; there's a relieved happiness in his smile, a comforting familiarity that Jyn is able to return with a small smile of her own. 

\-- 

It's Luke, of all people, who brings it up after class is over. 

“I’d stay and chat longer, but I have to go and pick my sister up,” he says. “Are you and Cassian planning on hanging out again today?” 

Jyn, who had remained peacefully reclined on her back after the namaste concluding their practice, snaps her eyes open. “What?” 

“I mean, if that’s what you guys did last week,” Luke says quickly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to assume. Wow, this is mortifying. But he’s coming over right now, if you want to talk about it.” 

By the time Jyn jerks upright Luke is gone, and as Cassian approaches her behind him Jyn can see the woman from last week standing with two other people, the three of them definitely staring over at her and Cassian. 

Cassian offers her a hand to pull her up and is about to pick up her gym bag when Jyn waves him off. “It’s fine,” she says as she rolls up her mat, then shoulders her bag. “Let’s just go.” 

\-- 

“How was your day?” Jyn asks Cassian. They’re at the small coffee stand Cassian first took her to a few weeks ago. It rained earlier in the day so the tables and chairs aren’t out, so after receiving their drink orders they begin to walk the damp sidewalk alongside the street. 

“Good,” Cassian replies. “I took Dave and Merry to the agility run and we had a good time of it.” As they reach a crosswalk, he peers down at Jyn. “And how was your day?” 

“Decent.” Jyn’s voice comes out controlled enough, she thinks. They stand near the curb waiting for the light and sipping their coffees until Cassian asks, “Want to talk about it?” 

Jyn glances at him from the corner of her eye. He’s still facing the street, but as if he can feel her eyes on him he turns to face her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You just seem a little... tense.” 

“I am,” she admits, then sighs. 

“Jyn... You would tell me if there was something I could do, right?” 

“Right.” Jyn only has to force a smile on her face for a moment before the crosswalk turns green and their attention is turned back to the street. 

They finish their coffees in silence. By now, the sky has faded past sunset and streetlamps illuminate the streets they pass, until Cassian stops them at one street corner. 

Jyn blinks at their surroundings. She realizes that they’ve walked to a residential neighborhood, most likely Cassian’s; she would have had a hard time recognizing it from that night’s indistinct recollection of splashes in the rain. 

“I’ll let you get on your way then,” Jyn says. “Thanks for the coffee.” 

“Any time,” Cassian replies. 

Jyn decides she can’t suppress the urge to know. “Cassian, does the yoga studio have any rules against fraternizing, or anything like that?” 

Cassian looks surprised, but if he’s spotted the causal link between her question and the question he posed earlier, he doesn’t show it. “Not that I recall. It was a short contract to read through but I think I would’ve remembered it.” 

He holds his arms out tentatively, until Jyn allows him to gather her in a hug. “Whatever it is you’re worrying about,” he says, resting his chin in her hair, “it will work out. I’m sure of it.” They part, but not before Cassian gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you next week?” 

Jyn nods, and waves as she walks off. 

It seemed as good of a comfort as she was likely to get. 

  
  
\-- 

  
  
There's still unease bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she makes her way up the stairs to her apartment. There's light in the window of Bodhi’s apartment; he’s probably done with dinner and might not mind her company. 

She continues up the stairs and stops by her door. She taps out a cigarette, leaning against the railing. The worn, painted metal is cool under the sleeves of her jacket, and the stars of the night are visible just past the glare of distant, ambient lights. 

The menthol cools tight in her lungs. With a great heaving effort, Jyn forces herself to think of the upcoming weeks in terms of deadlines and exams and projects. Things that needed her attention. Things she can do something about. 

It’s not running away, she reasons. Just reshuffling priorities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaah don't hate me for this update, though I'd love to know your thoughts!! Thank you for reading, and here's a little teaser for next chapter: if you liked chapter 4 then you're in for a treat :)
> 
> Btw, chaturanga (full name: chaturanga dandasana) is also known as a yoga pushup. It's very similar to a lot of other yoga poses, and by that I mean it's deceptively simple and a lot more difficult than it looks... x___x

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, hello and thank you for reading! This is my first rebelcaptain fanfic and the first fanfic I have written in a long time, so comments are super appreciated :D Feel free to reach me here or at my tumblr [miaouerie](https://miaouerie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
